mona_le_vampirefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Mona le Vampire - Guide des
Voici la Guide des épisodes de Mona le Vampire compte 65 épisodes avec A. et B. Saison 1 (1999-2000) L'Épouvantail vivant passe à l'attaque (Attack of the Living Scarecrow) Mona le Vampire, son chat Crok et ses amis Princesse Invincible et Zappeur tentent d'arrête L'Épouvantail vivant qui utilise ses pouvoirs avec son chapeau afin de transformer les gens du village en zombies. Le robot baby-sitter (The robot baby-sitter) Alors que ses parents sont partirent au souper au restaurant en couple, Mona soupçonne Belinda le baby-sitter d'adolescente d'Angela Smith. Avec l'aide de son chat Crok et de ses amis Princesse Invincible et Zappeur, en espionnant le baby-sitter, ils ont compris qui s'agit d'un robot. Von Chokott perd la boule (Von Kreepsula Runs Amok) Charlie accidentellement laisse le BD de Von Chokott de Mona sous la pluie, parce que Chokott est libéré qui s'agit l'ennemi de Mona qui voudrait domaine le monde. Mona le Vampire va essaie d'arrête Von Chokott et qui ne veux pas d'aide de Charlie en raison de sa bêtise. L'abominable virus informatique (The Nefarious Computer Virus) Un nouveau CD-ROM est possède par un virus dans l'esprit de tout le monde du village, et Mona et Lily doit trouver un moyen d'arrêter l'épidémie et d'éliminer d'un certain monstre Nefarius dans le jeu vidéo. Le Misérable chien fantôme (The Miserable Phantom Dog) Mona le Vampire et Princesse Invincible essaient de trouver Blitzy, le chien de Madame Baterville, la voisine de Mona. Ils découvrent un autre univers où quelque chiens ont disparu du village par Le Misérable chien fantôme. Jurassic Parking (Jurassic Parking Lot) Frankensteinasaurus, un dinosaure intelligence artificielle crée par Mona a été disparu, celle-ci pensait que son dinosaure est devenu vivant et il semblerait qu'Angela et George sont disparus aussi. Le trou noir baladeur (The Whirling Void) Mona le Vampire et ses amis Lily et Charlie sont à la recherche d'un trou noir baladeur qui envahir le village, en raison d'un vole du serviette de Mona et des choses des habitants. Bons baisers de Naniland (There's No Place Like Gnome) Mona le Vampire et ses amis Lily et Charlie enquêtent sur les voles des nains de jardins au village. Mais ils ont compris que ces nains de jardins sont bel et bien vivant et aussi si ils se manigancent quelque chose. Le redoutable homme araignée (The Dreaded Human Spider) Des insectes envahissent le village et personne ne trouve de solutions aux problèmes. Mona, Zappeur et Lily enquêtent Hubert Crofton, un entomologiste sur les insectes et qui pourrons s'agit d'un homme insecte. La nuit du mannequin vivant (Night of the Living Mannequin) Mona le Vampire et Princesse Invincible enquêtent une mannequin Tiffany S. Tyk, qui pourrait s'agit une mannequin figurine en vie. L'élève étranger (The X-Change Student) Mona soupçonne un nouveau élève Cédric Lewis de son école de Sainte-Lucie, qui pourrait être un extra-terrestre. Princesse Invincible et les monstres de la lune rouge (The Red Moon Monsters) Alors que la maman de Lily annonce qu'elle déménage et changé du travail, Mona raconte l'histoire de la rencontre de son amie, les origines de Princesse Invincible et aussi la rencontre d'un monstre venu d'un autre galaxie. La légende de Bill Canasson (The Skeleton Cowboy) Mona le Vampire, Crok, Princesse Invincible et Zappeur cherchent Bill Canasson, le cow-boy squelette qui cherche la vengeance du shériff Marchand Stone, car celui-ci avais vole des chevaux dans le passé. Les hommes en noir (The Men in Darksuits) Mona soupçonne les deux hommes en noir à l'école de Sainte-Lucie, car ce sont des extra-terrestres qui peuvent laver le cerveau des gens de l'école et elle se pourrais que le responsable c'est le secrétaire général des Nations Unies Harundi et qui arriverai au village afin qu'il conquérir le monde ! Le chasseur de vampires (The Vampire Hunter) Nicole Jablowski, nouvelle élève de l'école de Sainte-Lucie et chasseur (ou chasseuse) de vampire tente débarrassée et perdre les pouvoirs de Mona le Vampire. Lorsque Nicole est amitié à Angela Smith, celle-ci disait à propos du sujet de Mona, qu'elle est un vampire démoniaque. Le chant des sirènes (The Sounds of Sirens) Mona et Lily soupçonnent Lucie Lanning qui pourrait s'agir une sirène, une jeune fille à la voix grinçante, en fait la voix la plus insupportable de toute l'école de Sainte-Lucie, qui s'’inspire aucune confiance, de même que Charlie est tombe amoureux d'elle. Le recueil des horreurs (The Book of the Slimy) L'album secret de Mona, « Le recueil des horreurs » a été disparu, après l'avoir présente son livre à la classe. Son livre contient ses souvenirs des rencontres dans les années passées avec le surnaturel, parce que tout les monstres échappent et ils envahirent les catastrophes dans l'école de Sainte-Lucie. Sam et Ella, agents biologiques (The Sam and Ella Infiltration) Le Directeur Bonneuil est grièvement malade par la nourriture contaminée par les cuisiniers Sam et Ella alias « Salmonelle » !", ce sont en fait des petit microbes qui vont tente d'emprisonnent dans le corps du Directeur. La malédiction du tombeau de la momie (Curse of the Mummy's Tomb) Mona le Vampire, Crok, Princesse Invincible et Zappeur enquêtent sur La Momie égyptienne qui est ressuscité et la disparition du Référend Gregory. Glagla le bonhomme de neige (Freaky the Snowman) En juillet, une terrible tempête de neige, la plus imprévisible de l’histoire envahir le village et que le responsable sera probablement Glagla le bonhomme de neige crée par Mona à l'hiver dernier. L'abominable Dr. Vaudou (The Dastardly Dr. Voodoo ) Mona soupçonne Mademoiselle Suffy qui tombe amoureuse de son médecin et commence agir très bizarre car elle a une nouvelle "look" et attitude. Cet homme est en fait un voudou maléfique en lui volant son coeur ! 'Le fantôme du caleçon qui danse ('''''The Dancing Underpants Ghoulie) En enquêtant sur la laverie automatique à cause que Madame Baterville aura vue un caleçon voulant avant que son fils Edward Baterville l'amène à la maison de retraite pour qu'elle soit guérie, Mona le Vampire apprend que c'est un fantôme du caleçon qui danse qui s'agit Arthur Lafayette, mort il y a 10 ans, tente de réaliser un de ses rêves les plus chers. Le fantôme habite au 666 (Miss Gotto's Haunted House) En faisant du ménage de la nouvelle maison de leur professeure Mademoiselle Suffy, Mona, Crok, Lily et Charlie découvrent que cette maison a été hantée par un fantôme. Le cri du monstre des marais (Cry of the Swamp Thing) Un étrange de cri pouvais se provenir du marais, qui pourrais s’assit une légendaire créature ! L'esprit de la forêt (Spirit of the Woods) La classe de Mona font du camping pour se familiariser avec la nature et la forêt. Quelque chose de bizarre se produisent, les élèves finissent par apprendre plus au sujet d'un esprit légendaire qui hante les bois et aucun des enfants ne dort profondément. Le croque-mitaine (The Bogeyman Cometh) Mona le Vampire essaie d'aider Zappeur pour trouvé une solution à son ennemi d'enfance que le croque-mitaine est de retour. L'homme qui avait neuf vies (The Man with Nine Lives) Un lutin perturbateur de mécaniques détraque toutes les vélos et les véhicules du village, sans oublié l'idole de Charlie, l'homme qui avait neuf vies, vedette des démonstrations de cascades extrêmement dangereuses sur sa moto vient arrive pour son spectacle et il se pourrais qui serai peut-être d'ici tantôt en danger. Les borborygmes de l'igname grognon (Yak of the Yammering Yam) Un gigantesque et horrible créature fut apparaît au Village par une serre de madame Vanderplatz fut frappée par la foudre lors d'un orage, alors que les habitants sont occupé à préparer un grand pique-nique pour le week-end. Une toute petite ville (Small Town) Un soir, en guettant par un soupirail du sous-sol, Mona aperçoit et soupçonne un voisin Monsieur Nimbus, penché sur une réplique du village en miniature où tout est fidèlement représenté : les lampadaires, les voitures... et les petits habitants ! Les voisins qui étaient, croyait-on, en vacances, sont en fait été miniaturisés pour peupler cette maquette du village. Un sosie sournois (The Devious Doppelganger) Mona le Vampire fut prisonnière dans une autre dimension si bizarre dans un miroir par une Mona le Vampire maléfique, alors que celle-ci fut entre dans sa dimension normale et profite d'embête les amis Lily et Charlie à l'école. Le monstre de la salle de bain (Creature from the Depths) Mona le Vampire, Crok et ses amis essaient de l'aide d'un monstre de faire sortie de la tuyauterie de l’évier de la salle de bains (qui était avant une têtard) que Mona avais bien connu autrefois quand il était bébé. Mais il y aussi afin de sauver la [de Mona , car ses parents ont décident de la vendre, à la suite de leur inquiétude sur la tuyauterie ! Mona et le loup-garou (Mona and the Werewolf) Mona et ses amis soupçonnent leur Directeur Bonneuil qui comportais si bizarre et versatile ?, car ils se pourront si s'agir un loup-garou. Le génie du vide-grenier (Garage Sale Genie) Une génie a été prisonnière par une bouteille de shampooing d'Angela. Alors que cette bouteille fut vendu à la vente du garage à l'École de Sainte-Lucie par Madame Smith par accident, Mona avec l'aide de ses amis ont réussiraient à l'achète et essaient de discute au génie pour une condition de sa libération. Les orgres et les poupées (Ghouls and Dolls) Des poupées originales tout à fait effrayantes de la dernière acquisition d'Angela sont bel et bien en vie. Mona et ses amis soupçonnent ces poupées, car ils se pourraient que ceux-ci tentent les effrayes en danger. Mona, dompteuse de puces (Flea Circus of Horrors) Alors que Crok est envahi par des puces, ceux-ci vont infestent bientôt toute la maison. L'ombre d'un doute (Shadow of a Doubt) Alors que monsieur Bonneuil se met à faire du jogging, il se sent beaucoup plus léger et vraiment du ressort car il a perdu son ombre. Mona et ses amis prennent pitié de l’ombre boudeuse et trouvent un plan pour réunir monsieur Bonneuil et son ombre manquante. Le beignet chinois (The Fortune Cookie) Lors d'une soirée en famille au restaurant chinois du quartier, des prédictions faites par les beignets chinois s’accomplissent par un tour terrifiant chez les Parker. Après que les parents et Crok sont maintenant victimes des prédictions, celle de Mona recommande de se méfier des personnes qui amènent des cadeaux et d’autant plus menaçant car la date de son anniversaire s'approche d'ici bientôt ! Les lutins (Pixies) Les "Lutins", une organisation uniquement composée de filles qui se proposent d’être serviables et de remonter le moral aux autres qui a été fondé par Angela Smith, si ce n’est pas trop fatigant bien sûr. Quelque chose arrive bizarrement à Angela ? et il pourrais s'agir un lutin qui aime semer la zizanie dans les parages ! Le monstre cannibale (The Billabong Bunyip ) Alors que tous les habitants du village de Mona sont pris d’une frénésie d’exercices physiques qui a été fondé par un professeur de gymnastique venu d’Australie, Bruce. Cependant, Mona découvre bientôt qu’il se trame quelque chose de louche, car les autres ont perdu leur énergie et elle découvre vite qui s'agit du responsable d'un terrible monstre des marais d'origine australien, car cette créature se nourrit de l’énergie, les privant de leur vitalité. 'Des remplaçants très spéciaux ('''''The Subhuman Substitutes) Mona suspecte un étrange professeur de sa classe à la suite du remplacement de Mademoiselle Suffy à la suite de son rhume de celle-ci. Il entend tous les chuchotements même les plus faibles, il écrit en lettres bizarres, et elle pourrait jurer qu’il a un troisième œil derrière la tête pour épier les gens. La cible de Cupidon (Cupid's Mark) C’est le jour de la St Valentin, mais on ne le dirait pas en voyant l’attitude de chacun. Pas de chocolats. Pas de fleurs. Personne ne se tient tendrement la main pour marquer ce jour spécial. Mona le Vampire, son chat Crok et ses amis Princesse Invincible et Zappeur mènent leur enquête à un certain Cupidon, un fée qui s'occuper de l'amour, essaye de guérir ses propres peines de coeur. Pirates perdus (The Lost Pirates) La ville est en pleine agitation, car le système de pression d’eau du quartier ne fonctionne plus. Selon le plombier, les racines de l’arbre de Mona s’enroulent autour des tuyauteries d’eau et que son arbre n'aurait pas le choix de la coupé. Mona découvre un vaisseau chargé de pirates miniatures ! et ils ont vogué par erreur dans une brèche dimensionnelle et ont désespérément besoin maintenant de retrouver leur chemin vers leur lointain océan et leur capitaine qui est sûrement quelque part au village. La danseuse ensorcelée (Hex of a Dancer) Lors de la préparation du grand gala de danse dans la plus grande nervosité, Dottie, la cousine de Mona, a été ensorcelée par son propre professeur de danse, madame Sosa, car elle ne recule devant aucun stratagème pour assurer à son fils (le bon élève) la possibilité d’avoir la vedette. Les deux magiciens (The Two Magicians) Angela adopte un perroquet qui parle et qui semble un peu trop intelligent pour n’être qu’un simple oiseau. Il se pourrais s'agir-t-il un apprenti magicien qui a perdu un duel de métamorphose car il y a plusieurs siècles et a subi la malédiction de devoir marcher/voler sur terre pour toujours. Voyage dans le temps ('' Time Shift) Quelque personnalité historiques, donc Albert Einstein ? Jules César ? Marie Antoinette ? L’homme de Neandertal ? se promènent au Village ? et se réservent une chambre à l’hôtel ? Mona le Vampire pourrais s'agit qu'il y a un système de voyage dans le temps s’est introduit dans notre dimension. 'L'heure c'est l'heure' (Timeout) Mona le Vampire, Crok, Princesse Invincible et Zappeur enquêtent et découvrent que l’horloger a fait quelques modifications sur l’horloge de l’hôtel du village, car il y a quelque objets disparaissent par sa cause ! 'Le garçon oiseau' (Bird Boy) Mona suspecte Robin un nouvel élève de la classe, car celui-ci se mange comme un "oiseau" qui sait plus de choses qu’il ne veut bien le dire quand les élèves qui le taquinent se retrouvent victimes d’attaques d’oiseaux inexpliquées ! 'L'armée des fleurs' (Flower Power) Quelque chose de spécial se dégage de cette pelouse et de ces arbustes bien entretenus du parc municipal, car le gardien du parc, monsieur Scrybb, commence à travaille d'un brin d’herbe ne dépasse avec quelques pancartes avec l’inscription "Pelouse interdite" pour repousser les enfants et les chiens. Il se trouve que le gardien a crée une nouvelle variante de Dionaea muscipula, la terrible plante carnivore Attrape-mouches ! et menacent d’envahir le village ! 'Portrait craché' (Spitting Image) Par un après-midi si pluvieux, Mona commencé à travailler au grenier sens dessus dessous si bruyamment que sa mère s’inquiète. Cette nuit là, son arrière grand oncle Morbus surgit d’un tableau poussiéreux, bien décidé à terminer une mission ancienne, ce que mijote son étrange oncle ? et seule la vérité d'une épreuve de force au Musée de l’association des historiens. 'La baraque foraine de la quatrième dimension' (Fourth Dementia Funhouse) Au centre d'attrations de la fête foraine, Mona le Vampire et ses amis s’amusent beaucoup jusqu’à ce qu’une brèche de l’espace-temps se produise, car ce manège extravagant permet de franchir cette barrière terrifiante. Crok a disparu dans une autre dimension et il se pourrais peut-être que lui serai-t-il à la baraque foraine, un labyrinthe, un piège et du grabuge dans la quatrième dimension ! placée au centre du centre d'attraction. 'Lavage de cerveau' (Brainwash Boogie) On dirait que chacun adoslescents et enfants sembleraient prêt à abandonner leur activités, car ils écoutent un groupe de musique qui s'appelle "Les Neurones", le grand tube "Get with it". Mona trouve un peu étrange, sans oublié au moment où Lily et ensuite Charlie deviennent des fans des "Neurones" et décident de renoncer à leurs personnages Princesse Invincible et Zappeur, malgré tout. Mais ça semblerais que ce groupe soit clairement des ambassadeurs d’une race extraterrestres diaboliques, qui utilisent leur chant pour envoûter les esprits afin de réduire en esclavage des autres élèves et les enrôler dans leur armée d’invasion ! 'La vengeance de Von Chokott' (Von Kreepsula's Return) Alors que son cousin âge de 2 ans, Melvin vient rendre une visite chez Mona le Vampire en compagnie de Zappeur, venez de libérer l'ennemi de Mona Von Chokott de la bande dessinée et que celui-ci décide de recommence à conquérir le monde. Saison 2 (2001) 'Docteur Java et Mister Hyde' (Dr. Java and Mr. Hyde) Le cafétier et marchand de glaces du village de Monsieur Hyde est poussé à la faillite par un concurrent très habile, le charismatique Docteur Java. Mona découvre que le docteur Java a inventé une machine qui s'agir à l’aider à conquérir le monde... du marché de toutes les cafés. 'Mille Classetout' (Miss Dewey's Dismal System) Une bibliothécaire très sévère réprimande Mona pour avoir rendu en retard le livre qu’elle avait emprunté pour faire un exposé. Alors qu'elle ne peut pas payer l’amende exigée, tout ce qu’elle avait écrit dans son exposé sous ses yeux a été disparu mystérieusement. 'L'abominable costume en polyester' (Polyester Powersuit) Monsieur Parker, le père de Mona a trouve un nouvel emploi et va travaille vêtu d’un étrange costume d’occasion qui semble gravement altérer de sa personnalité. 'Drôle de troll' (Droll Troll) Lorsque des objets de valeur disparaissent de chez elle, Mona découvre qu’une famille de trolls vit au sous-sol dans sa cave. 'Qui est la marionette ?' (Ventrillo-Creep) Mona découvre et soupçonne que la marionnette est bel et bien en vie, car il aspire comme un ventriloque. 'Monstro mobile' (Monster Mobile) Mona remarque et soupçonne une mystérieuse limousine qui roule partout au village, car quelques habitants renoncer à aller à leur réunion d’anciens élèves. Elle doit confronter que le chauffeur de la limousine serais probablement la cause et qu'il est bien connu durant le passé à l'École de Sainte-Lucie. 'Le triangle de Christophe Colomb' (The Columbus Triangle) Un émetteur radio provoque d’étranges parasites et relaie des choses très bizarres aux populations. Mona estime que la polarité du village a été modifiée. 'Le yéti des terrains de foot' (Soccer Sasquatch) Mona soupçonne le nouvel entraîneur de football de Charlie d’être un yéti qui dévorer un à un de tous les joueurs de l’équipe. 'Le Ciborg Fantask' (Cyborg Phantasm) Le Ciborg Fantask, un sinistre perturbe gravement tous les appareils électriques du Village. 'Un chat à la mer' (Kitten of the Sea) ?Lorsque Crok disparaît après qu’elle l’ait grondé, Mona retrouve sa trace dans un mystérieux monde sous-marin dans lequel il est retenu prisonnier par un empereur subaquatique. 'La vengeance des sorcières' (Witch Watch) Deux vieilles filles emménagent dans un vieux manoir de la ville et deviennent amies avec les parents de Mona. Elle découvre que ces deux sœurs sont en fait des sorcières qui viennent de s’échapper d’une crypte du cimetière. 'Le manoir maudit d'Agatha Misty' (The Hexed Mansion of Agatha Misty) Mona le Vampire, Princesse Invincible et Zappeur essaient de sauver une auteure de romans policiers Agatha Misty retenu prisonnier dans son manoir qui habite seule avec son inquiétant maître d’hôtel Igor. 'Les adorateurs du soleil' (Sun Worshippers) Une mannequinne voulait que tous les habitants du village s’inscrire dans son nouveau club de bronzage. Mona découvre que ce top-modèle n’est autre qu’une Déesse du Soleil aztèque qui veut rebâtir son empire et réduire tous les villageois en esclavage. 'Vague de chaleur' (Heat Wave) Une vague de chaleur entraîne la sécheresse et Mona découvre une mystérieuse créature qui ressemble à un serpent et vit dans la rivière peu profonde qui serpente au village. 'La malédiction du ninja' (The Ninja's Curse) Charlie a eu un cadeau de la part de sa tante, alors qu'elle est de retour depuis son voyage au Japon, un nunchaku. Peu après, Charlie, Mona et Lily sont terrorisés par les apparitions à répétition d’un Fantôme Ninja. 'Hal T. Neander' (Hal T. Neander) Mona découvre que le petit nouveau de sa classe n’est autre qu’un homme de Neandertal venu de l'exposé au Musée d’Histoire Naturelle qui a ressuscité. 'Un charmant Chaman' (Shame on the Shaman) La statue d’un Chaman sud-américain s’anime et tente de faire repousser une forêt humide au beau milieu de la ville où Mona habite. 'Louveteaux programmés' (Programmed Pioneers) Charlie s’enrôle dans une troupe de louveteaux, mais il subit un lavage de cerveau et est reprogrammé par le chef scout qui n’a qu’une obsession : gagner la compétition qui les oppose à la troupe rivale des Jeannettes. 'Gripland' (Flu-topia) Des élèves et même des enseignants de l’École de Sainte-Lucie est décimée par une épidémie de grippe. Mona établit une relation entre cette contamination galopante et les enlèvements réalisés par des extraterrestres. 'Chaînes brisées' (Chain Letter) Alors que la malchance est à son comble, Mona découvre qu’un postier vengeur a imaginé la plus abominable chaîne de lettres. 'Le bébé charmeur' (The Baby Charmer) Mona, Princesse Invincible et Zappeur découvrent que le bébé de la tante de Mona est doué à des pouvoirs magiques métamorphose pour transformé à tous les adultes du Village en bébés. 'Le monstre des sacs poubelles' (Monster Trash) Un monstre faisant beh des ordures qui terrorise le village. 'Le Goliath de granit' (Granite Goliath) Un géant de pierre s’anime dans la vieille carrière et menace de raser le village. Mona, Lily et Charlie aurons besoin d’aide du légendaire Carrier en faisant des tremblement pour lutter contre ce Goliath. 'Campeurs intergalactiques' (Intergalactic Space Campers) Mona et ses deux amis participent à un "Camp intergalactique" dirigé par un véritable astronaute, Sparky Nickerson. Ils découvrent que Sparky n’est qu’un imposteur et un extraterrestre, si ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire un mauvais coup ! 'Pommes de méduses' (Potato Fish Creepers) Des plants de pommes de terre greffés avec des méduses produisent une créature hybride appelée "Pommes de méduse" qui plonge les gens dans une torpeur somnolente et faire fermer de toute du village. 'Mais qui est ma grand-tante ?' (It's All Relative) La tante de Mona vient de se rendre une visite chez elle, et celle-ci la soupçonne. Elle se pourrais qu'elle s'agisais une araignée "veuve noire" qui s’apprête à dévorer le Directeur Bonneuil. Saison 3 (2002) 'Le trou noir' (The Black Hole) Un trou noir menace d’engloutir le village. Il avale son astronome en chef du Planétarium, Léonard Finkle ; si elle n’y prend pas garde, ce sera bientôt le tour de Mona et le village aussi. 'Monstres de cire' (Waxing Nostalgic) Mona décide de devenir directrice du nouveau musée de cire quand elle sera grande. Mais les recherches qu’elle effectue pour rédiger son exposé de plan de carrière l’amènent à conclure que ces statues sont un peu trop proches de leurs modèles vivants. 'Le p'tit Gaston givré' (Lil' Freddy Frosty) Quelque chose étrange ne vas pas bien à la crème glacée, au pizzaria et au beignets du village. Mona soupçonne P'tit Gaston, la statuette géante de Monsieur Hyde, car il se pourrais qui serais bel et bien en vie et du responsable face à ses bêtises d'un appétit ! 'Le gang des Loubards vampires' (Attack of the Bratty Vamp Pack) Charlie est engagé au groupe du rock et décide à devenir une star internationale. Mais il y a quelque chose de lui qui n'est plus ce qu'il l'étais, car son comportement devient si étrange, sans oublié son groupe pourrons bien être des Loubards vampires, des ennemis. 'Frank Stein' (The Transformation of Frank Stein) Mona, son chat et ses amis découvrent que l'acteur qui incarne son personnage Frank Stein serai probablement bel et bien le véritable personne avec conviction. 'Du gâteau !' (Taking the Cake) Une vieille sorcière nommée Gertrude a crée avec des rayons jalousies aux petites figurines afin que ceux-ci gâcherons la réception du mariage de madame Baterville et Henri, pour que leur maîtresse voulais que Henri serais avec elle comme avant. 'Terreur au royaume des cartoons' (' Terror in Toon Town) Mona soupçonne Lily en regardent son dessin animé préférée à la télé, est amoureuse d'un personnage qui s'appelle Caoutchouc Junior, car celui-ci est un dessin animé en vie et amoureux d'elle aussi. '''Une ombre dans la nuit (Ghost in the Knight) Mona découvre que Le Chevalier vert est un fantôme à l'attraction du moyenâgeuse et celui-ci poursuit Angela Smith pour qu'elle deviens sa princesse. Une rude journée de travail (All in a Day's Work) Alors qu'ils rendent une visite au bureau à la mairie de son père avec ses amis, Mona découvre qu'un certain concierge Rudy en compagnie de son robot Robeur avais fonctionne le village dans le secret du sous-sol, malgré que bientôt qu'il prendra sa retraite et le village devient de plus en plus de folie. L'affaire de l'échangeur (Interchange Intrigue) Les problèmes de circulation du village devraient être définitivement réglés grâce à la construction d’un échangeur planifié par le célèbre Phinéas. Mais Mona soupçonne Phinéas qui s’agissais d’un pharaon égyptien donc qu'il voulais ses habitants devenaient des esclaves. Le diable à ressort (Jack out of the Box) Mona fait la connaissance de Jack, un nouveau venu du village avec son père qui travaille à un magasin antiquité. Mona découvre sans aucun doute : le diablotin et Jack ne font qu'un, ce qui expliquerait le comportement turbulent et décidément bien "démoniaque". Le mystère du maïs (Crazy Crop Circles) Alors que Mona, ses parents et ses amis partent à la campagne, à la découverte du milieu rural, un couple de fermiers plutôt mystérieux convaincue en effet des maïs extra-terrestres. Méfiez-vous des jouets qui dorment ! (Toys Are Us) Le fabricant de jouets d’une usine locale crée des robots à l’image de tous les enfants. Mona le Vampire, Zappeur et Princesse invincible soupçonnent que le patron des fabrication des jouets, car il y a ses robots qui sont plutôt mauvais, si s'agit-il probablement quelque chose à conquérir le monde. Il s'en fallait d'un cheveu (The Hair Scare) Mona le Vampire et ses amis font la connaissance de Pénélope Tiniasse, créatrice des perruques, fraîchement installée dans son nouveau salon de coiffure "À la belle perruque". Une aubaine se prépare au village au carnaval annuel ; mais Mona le Vampire découvre que les perruques de Pénélope n'est autre que des tiniasses, des sortes de morts-vivants préparent un mauvais cou. Mona contre Miss Merveille (Mona vs. Ms. Marvelous) Quelque chose ne vas pas chez les mamans de Mona et ses amis et quelques femmes en regardant l'animatrice de la télévision de la cuisine Laura Merveille. Lorsqu'elles se cuisinait et mettrent des robes qui sont si plutôt étrange. Soudain, l'animatrice est venu au village et c'est l'occasion pour Mona et ses amis vont trouvent quelque chose à l'arrête. Le concours d'orthographe (Spelling Bee) Mona soupçonne des abeilles d'Harry en se promènent partout autour de Tony, bien connu le champion d'orthographe de l'école privée de Richfield. Elle se pourrais peut-être que ses abeilles vont conquérir le monde. Le monstre à cornes (The Horned Horror) Mona, Charlie et Lily s'intéressent aux agissements de l’archéologue Hercule Durand, qui a entrepris des fouilles dans les anciennes grottes aux abords du village. Très vite, un taureau s'apparaître aux grottes. Il se pourrais qui s'échappé des grottes qui menace la tranquillité de la population. Le fameux hold-up du train postal (The Legend of Caboose Malloy) Caboose Malloy, ancien gangster, accusé du plus grand hold-up jamais commis, est de retour au village, 100 ans après... D'après l'Inspecteur Lostus raconte, ce gangster avais vole de l'argent de la banque à bord de la locomotive et qui étais capturé grâce au chef du train, malgré que l'argent a été disparu mystérieusement ? Le cri de la Dame Chat (The Cat Lady's Meow) Crok semble hypnotisé par Natalia, jeune Slave à l'accent russe prononcé et au comportement étonnamment félin qui prétend vouloir créer un refuge pour chats ! Mais elle et les chats vont se protestent au Maire Rosenbaum, car celui-ci s'en fiche. Le clown garou (The Wereclown) Un loup-garou errant menace de contaminer le village. Un clown mélomane en tournée avec un cirque serait-il involontairement la cause de l’affolement général ? Le bal des vampires (Ghouls Rule!) Quelque monstres bien connus de Mona s'échappent du livre des horreurs pour la deuxième fois et d'essaie de le trouve, afin le bal masqué organisé par Monsieur et Madame Smith, les parents d'Angela ne se tourne pas à un désastre. Amourette gothique (The Transylvanian Twist) Mona le Vampire et ses amis vont trouvent quelque chose pour la méchante vampire Eva de rencontre Tomas, le loup garou pour devenir des amoureux, afin de sauver leur village qui sera menace par ceux-ci. Cuisson fatale (Terminate Her) Mona et ses amis mettent au point chacun de leur côté un projet scientifique dont le thème est l'économie d'énergie. L'invention de Charlie, un micro-ondes bricolé aux pouvoirs étonnants, permet au trio de se projeter dans l'avenir et de se voir avec 15 ans de plus !. Mais plus tard, il se pourrais qu'un homme bizarre pourrais s'agir George du futur qui s'échappé du temps. Maudit parcours ! (18 Holes to Oblivion) Cet été, Mona, Charlie et Lily travaillent au club de golf, et c’est l'occasion pour eux de découvrir les talents de golfeur du Monsieur Parker, le papa de Mona. Ce dernier doit en effet disputer un match difficile contre le vainqueur du tout premier tournoi du Club, Russell Mc Lion. Cet adversaire redoutable semble bénéficier du soutien du fantôme du dix-septième trou... L'affaire de la princesse Troll (The Case of the Moll Troll) Sous la direction de Mademoiselle Larken, les camarades de classe de Mona montent une pièce de théâtre, intitulée "Les dangers du destin". La distribution des rôles ne va pas sans provoquer quelques frictions. En effet Angela est déterminée à jouer le personnage principal, Ingrid. Hélas, seule Mona sait qu'Ingrid est menacée... par des trolls ! Le magicien extraterrestre (The Alien Magician) Un soir où les enfants observent les étoiles filantes, Charlie découvre une petite météorite. Dès lors, son comportement devient étrange, il est comme hypnotisé et refuse de s'en débarrasser ! Cette découverte coïncide avec la venue au village du célèbre magicien Polonius, lui-même très intéressé par la météorite. Mona comprend vite qu'un terrible danger menace le village : quelles sont exactement les intentions de l'illusionniste ? Saison 4 (2004) Gargouilles à gogo (Ghastly Gargoyle Galore) L’atelier de poterie vient d’ouvrir au village Gary Gouille qui est plutôt étrange. Madame Parker, la mère de Mona, qui prend des cours de poterie, semble envoûtée. Elle ramène un vase en terre cuite... démoniaque et au sinistre visage de gargouille, car ça pourrais que ces gargouilles sont bel et bien vivant et peut-être bien à conquérir le monde. Sinistres singeries (Monkey Sea, Monkey Do) Mona et ses amis sont aux prises avec des créatures mi singes-mi poissons, venus pour venger les poissons morts que Lily a jetés dans les toilettes ! Ces singes de mer soutenus par Giacomo pillent la nuit et commencent à terroriser le village... La colère de Thor (The Wrath of Thor) Un tonnerre est envahir au village, car il se pourrais que le responsable est la statuette de Thor à l'exposition viking du musée et que Charlie l'avais, par accident lors de la visite. Ça pourrais être une dure mission pour Mona le Vampire, Zappeur et Princesse Invincible de vaincre un Dieu ! Fanfare en folie (The Pied Piper) Le défilé de la fanfare pour la semaine prochaine est compromis. Surtout depuis que Mona a découvert que le remplaçant de la prof de musique est un ogre dont le but est de transformer les musiciens en sandwichs prêts à consommer et mange pour celui-ci ! Les signes du zodiaque (Horrorscope) Lors de la foire du village, Mona croise la célèbre astrologue Zelda. Mais celle-ci fait de drôles de prédictions. Est-ce un fantôme ou une sorcière ? Pour Mona c’est une sorcière Gémeau, une sorcière à deux têtes. L’une a déjà pris le contrôle de madame Baterville et l’autre veut ensorceler toute la ville... Le sauvetage de la reine Mab (The Rescue of Queen Mab) Lily croit que le magasin de diététique et d'herboristerie "La reine Mab" est le repère de Mabel, la reine des Fées. En effet, elle croit aux fées et entend bien convaincre Mona de leur existence. Elle aura enfin l’occasion quand les enfants devront sauver la reine, aux prises avec des lutins malfaisants. L'homme requin (The Sharkman Goeth) Mona et Lily jouent tranquillement sur la plage quand tout à coup Charlie sort de l’eau en hurlant "Des requins ! des requins !". Après la panique générale, Mona et Lily croisent Larry l’avocat en tenue de plongée. Mais lorsque celui-ci enlève son masque en caoutchouc, il se dévoile que c’est un homme requin ! et qu'est-ce qui préparer tout à coup. La recette secrète du Docteur Purrman (Dr. Purrman's Secret Recipe) Crok, le chat de Mona apprécie beh autant les nouvelles croquettes que Madame Parker a achetées au magasin de nourriture pour animaux de Morris, le propriétaire ? Ces fameuses croquettes ont été fabriquées selon la célèbre recette du docteur Purrman... alors que tous les chats du village sont devenus complètement fous. L'Atlantide, le retour (Atlantis at Last ) Mona, Lily et Charlie participent au nettoyage de la vieille décharge publique du village. Charlie y découvre un mystérieux objet : un porte-voix... qui se transforme en une conque marine dont le son résonne dans l’air faisant enfler et trembler le sol ! Charlie est persuadé d’avoir trouvé un trésor archéologique. Pendant ce temps, Mona apprend que la campagne de nettoyage vient d’être annulée. 'L'invasion des éphémères ('''''Invasion of the Shadflies) Un bourdonnement sourd se produit dans le ciel… C’est un essaim d'insectes qui s’abat sur le village ! Lily a entendu son père annoncer que la saison des éphémères allait commencer. Mona répond que ceux-là ne sont pas des insectes ordinaires... D’ailleurs, l'essaim-escadrille qui plane sur le village s’attaque aux habitants dans un rugissement de moteurs miniatures. Apparemment, les insectes viennent du sud-est du village... Roboto Suffy (Gotto Robotto) Mademoiselle Suffy, l’institutrice de l'École de Sainte-Lucie de Mona, présente sa sœur aînée à la classe, Roberta, venue lui rendre une visite. Mona trouve Roberta est un peu bizarre : elle parle d’une voix monocorde et ne cesse d’interrompre sa sœur en la corrigeant sur des petits détails. Le lendemain, Roberta remplace sa professeure et fait preuve de beaucoup de rigueur et de sévérité. Son comportement, ses réflexes sont vraiment et qui est plutôt une robot. Le Magicien Laser (The Laser Wizard) Après s'entre dans le Dôme du Laser du Magicien, une Maison hantée, Mona, Crok, Charlie et Lily sont victimes des situation imaginablements comme des monstres et des fantômes ! par un Magicien Noir. Lutins au bowling (Bowling Gremlins) Wilson Rollins, l’un des plus grands joueurs de bowling de tous les temps débarque au village ! Mona aperçu des lutines cachés quelque part au quille et sans oublie dans la camionnette de Wilson aussi. Leur mauvais cou se préparent à perdre face à l'Inspecteur Lostus, qui déteste dans le temps à Rollins. Le fantôme du trapèze volant (The Ghost of Flying Trapeze) Mona, Charlie et Lily passent une semaine à l’école de cirque pendant les vacances. Mais tous les acrobates du cirque sont finalement assez bizarres. Surtout Murray, le trapéziste, qui est terrorisé à l’idée de se balancer en haut de son trapèze… Sans oublie que le responsable de tout ça est le fantôme Marsuvius le magnifique, connu le meilleur trapèze de tout les temps. Extraterrestres, 1, 2, 3 (Aliens 1-2-3) Charlie fait du baby-sitting chez les voisins de mademoiselle Suffy. Les parents sont deux grands savants à qui Charlie pourra poser toutes sortes de questions scientifiques. Mais les recherches biogénétiques sur lesquelles, ils travaillent cachent quelques mystères... Toute la famille est composée de jumeaux... à moins que ce ne soient des extraterrestres qui se dupliquent ! Zappeur pique sa crise ! (Zapman, Myself and I) Mona, Charlie et Lily visitent le musée d’artisanat indien. En s’intéressant de trop près à un sceptre de cérémonie, Charlie semble avoir réveillé le Coyote, le dieu des blagues chez les Indiens. Depuis Charlie court de facéties en facéties... Comment Mona parviendra-t-elle à le désenvoûter alors que lui-même a décidé de se passer de l’aide avec ses amis ? Encore un peu de sauce ? (Would You Like Fries with That?) Au cours d’un court stage en entreprise, Mona, Lily et Charlie sont affectés chez Chessburgers, le nouveau fast-food qui vient de s’ouvrir au village. Mais Mona voit de curieux personnages emporter de grandes poubelles en plastique à la cave où on fabrique la sauce "spéciale" Chessburgers, la sauce qui fait toute la réputation du restaurant. L'entrée de la cave est strictement interdite aux employés... mais Mona conclue aussitôt qu'elle a déniché quelque chose. Le lendemain, elle et ses amis découvrent que les clients sont éteindre des "zombifiés" par cette sauce. Les délires de l'autobus scolaire (The Haunted School Bus) L’autobus scolaire de l’école de Sainte-Lucie vient de tomber de panne. En attendant qu’il soit réparé, un vieux tacot est mis en circulation. Quand Mona et ses amis remarquent que George est plusieurs fois mis en difficulté par le véhicule, ils en viennent à imaginer que l’engin pourrait être hanté par un vieux chauffeur... toute sa vie, il a conduit les enfants à l’école et parfois a supporté leurs farces, car il voulais donne envie de prendre une petite revanche ! Le cauchemar du Nickelodeon (Nickelodeon Nightmare) Le Nickelodeon, un vieux cinéma de quartier, risque de fermer ! En effet, Mona crois que le responsable d'un fantôme et que pourquoi il m'anigance des choses envers le cinéma. Comment éviter la vente à un acheteur qui transformera le cinéma en multiplexe alors que le propriétaire doit annuler toutes les séances à la suite aux problèmes techniques... ? Troublante coïncidence que les enfants vont examiner de plus près du fantôme ! Yéti y'es-tu (Ready Steady Yeti) Mona et ses amis partent en classe de neige au chalet de Monsieur Cathcole dans les montagnes près du village. Heureux de dévaler les pistes de ski, ils trouvent que leur moniteur Victor qui est plutôt pas commode se révèle beaucoup trop d'un autoritaire. Soudain Mona est sur la piste du Yéti, qu'elle est persuadée que ce séjour à la montagne est enfin l’occasion de le rencontrer. Lorsque le Yéti croisera celle du moniteur au cours d’une sombre histoire de trafic d’arbres. Le marchand de sable (The Sandman) C’est l’été : Mona, son chat, ses parents et ses amis sont à la plage pour une journée ! car ils participent au grand concours de sculptures en sable. Après qu'ils réussiraient à crée un personnage de sable, Mona aperçu son cliquant d'oeil et surpris qu'il est devenu en vie. Mais à peine terminée, leur œuvre s’est volatilisée... ou peut-être, est-il pris la fuite ?? Sans oublie, les habitants du village sont éteignent en s'endorment et que la cause pourrais bien être le personnage du sable où encore Le Marchand de sable. Jour de congé pour Von Chokott (Von Kreepsula's Day Off) Après que Mona achète la bande dessinée de Von Chokott, son personnage préféré et sans oublie dans ce BD que celui-ci est devenu est un peu bizarre. Sans oublie qui sais échappé une troisième fois par une flaque d’eau de la pluie, car l’encre qui coule fait croire à Mona que le héros Von Chokott a profité de cette occasion pour sortir de son album. Le salon de la bande dessinée sera forcément l’endroit choisi par le vampire Von Chokott pour semer la discorde. Cet lourde tâche de renvoyer un héros de bande dessinée qui a pris goût au monde réel... Les Reptiles Rockers (Rockin' Reptile Roundup) Madame Parker est devenu hys-té-rique !! Car les Reptiles Rockers, le groupe rock de sa jeunesse, sont en tournée exceptionnelle et passent au village pour un grand concert. Un tel engouement devient suspect pour Mona, d’autant plus que toutes les mamans de ses amis semblent emportées par la même folie ! Qui sont des véritables animales de Reptiles ? Aspiro 5000 (The Suck-O-5000) Mona, Lily et Charlie s'ennuient à l'été, car le parc d’attractions (que des maisons hantées habités par une nuée de fantômes !) n’ouvrira qu’à la rentrée ! Mais soudain Mona et ses amis soupçonne le vendeur d’aspirateurs d'Aspiro 5000 qui fait du porte à porte, car il se pourrais que l'aspirateur aurais fait prisonnier des fantômes et même des vampires à l'horizon pour les revendre au propriétaire du futur parc d’attractions... La revanche de la méduse (Medusa's Revenge) Une nouvelle pièce de théâtre au village se monte avec un personnage principal, la Méduse. Il pourrais s'agir qu'elle est armée de ses serpents et de ses yeux qui transforment tout en pierre, pourrait devenir dangereuse si les enfants ne trouvent pas un plan pour la convaincre de rester sur les planches ! Terribles prévisions (The Fearsome Forecasts) Jonathan Jupiter, le nouveau présentateur de la météo de la télé fait fureur et l’unanimité parmi les habitants : il ne se trompe jamais ! Mais justement, pour les enfants, voilà le hic... un présentateur météo qui ne se trompe jamais, c’est vraiment étrange ! Peut-être que le présentateur communique avec des O.V.N.I. qui changeraient le temps à leur guise... et ce serait une explication aux brusques changements météorologiques ! et de le soupçonne si il manigance quelque chose au monde entier. :English en:List of Mona the Vampire episodes Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Épisodes de Mona le Vampire Guide des épisodes Mona le Vampire - Guide des épisodes